Tea Party Sex Fest
by Albedo66
Summary: Alice has stumbled onto a most wonderful tea party. However, the hosts are not what they appear to be. Alice finds herself in a sticky situation, in more ways then one. Rated M for sex, violence, and a rowdy tea party. One shot so enjoy.


**Authors note:** This is a grim and dark drama oriented story about what happens when you attend a tea party. Alice has no idea what is in store for her when she arrives and when it ends she won't be the same. Idea conceived by Schizoidpixiehallucination.

Tea Party Sex Fest

A Wonderland Tale

"Welcome welcome," the Mad Hatter said in greeting, "please have a seat and enjoy our festive merriment of tea and good fortune. We are so happy you could join us on a most splendid day such as this."

"Yes do sit," the March Hare said, "we would ever delight in the company of a girl like you."

"Thank you kindly sir," Alice curtsied, "I am most pleased to be here. You don't know of the trouble I've been through-."

"Tea my dear guest?" The March Hare threw a cup and watched the girl duck. "How rude, an offering of tea should never be denied, no, this does not sit well. You are a virgin dear, are you not?"

Alice blushed and pulled at her blond hair, her panties growing damp as her predicament was obvious. "I am sir, but, mother told me I'm too young-."

"Nonsense," the Mad Hatter smiled, "one is never too young, besides a birthday party celebrates a year older." Heading over he pulled her to her feet and lifted up her skirt.

"Sir…I mean Mr. Hatter," Alice protested, "I must be leaving for I am rather late-." Her words did little and were cut off short as the Hatter began pushing a finger into her panties.

"Quit the foreplay and lets fuck!" The March Hare bounded over the table and kicked tea cups astray in his wake. Stripping his pants off he hopped over the two and scrambled to her back side.

"Don't worry my dear…here your never late." Pulling her panties down he slid his erect cock into her pussy while the Hare took her ass. Tearing her hymen he watched her cry and fucked her softer, taking pity for which he was never a stickler for.

"Fuck yeah…woah this is exhilarating! It sure beats our usual entertainment Hatter!" Pounding her ass he felt his balls bounce in delight and his cock buried into her snug cheeks.

Alice moaned as the pain ebbed into arousal and her body thrived on the pleasure. Sandwiched between two men, er, one that was she felt her eyes snap open as her orgasm hit. "Ohhh…god!"

The Mad Hatter cummed along with the March Hare and flooded the young girl's body with their scent. The March Hare though took advantage of Alice and bent her over the table. "I want seconds!"

The Mad Hatter knew Alice was too weak to fight back and picked up a broken tea cup. This went against every tea party oath, but, he'd be damned if the Hare ruined this party. Pulling the Hare back he sliced his jugular and let him spasm on the floor as blood spilled forth continually. "There there my dear….the Hare won't do that again."

Alice felt relieved; even should a small part of her longed to be taken roughly, perhaps it was just a lapse of judgment meant to pass? It didn't seem that way though as her next words took even her by surprise. "Thank you Mr. Hatter, but, my body still wants more and I'm afraid if I leave I'll give it to anyone-."

"Nonsense," the Mad Hatter smiled, "it is still your birthday and we have much celebrating to do." Walking up to her he lifted up her dress and threw it onto the table. Pulling her close he kissed her lips roughly and teased her wanting pussy.

"We need to bathe before we…make pleasure," Alice said eying the spilled blood. The two rolled around in the blood till they were hardly recognizable. Then they fucked like wild animals without ties to any. Alice lay underneath the Hatter with blood red hair and her pussy clamped down on his cock. Her orgasm woke Wonderland and their festivities had hardly begun.

THE END

**Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed this blood fest of sexual awakening and feel free to review…should you please. As you leave make sure to avoid the blood, it can be rather slippery.


End file.
